


Taylor Vs Tom - Lip Sync Battle

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Lip Sync Battle, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Tom go on Lip Sync Battle and have a lot of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor Vs Tom - Lip Sync Battle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: got this idea when i saw an ask from tumblr. This fic is redonkulous. lots of PDA and married & dorky af parents Hiddleswift.

  
Taylor Round 1  
  
Tom Round 1  
  
Taylor Round 2  
  
Tom Round 2

LL Cool J walks out to the stage with mic in hand while Tom and Taylor look at each other.

“I am so nervous.” She said.

“Why are you nervous love? You do this for a living?”

“Yeah but I’m doing one of Selena’s song and you are singing one of mine and I don’t want backlash,” she said running her hands through her hair.

“We’ll both be fine and we’re having fun. We need to have fun and just be the embarrassing parents to our six month old.” He told her kissing her forehead.

Their daughter, Juliet was already the light of her parents’ eyes. She had blonde curls like both of them and her mother’s blue eyes. Tom swore he could sink looking into Taylor’s eyes and she would tell him the same thing.

When it came to them walking out on the stage they playfully nudged each other before giving each other a kiss; which got a great reaction from the crowd and a few wolf whistles.

“Alright you know how we do lip sync battle. Two songs per contestant and you two have experience dancing and singing don’t you?” LL asked them.

“Oh yeah, we’re always dancing around with our six month old.” Taylor told him. “And this one does a great Hank Williams so I hope he can handle doing whatever he plans on doing tonight. Are you up for it Hiddleston?”

“Oh yeah I can handle it but can you Mrs. Hiddleston Swift?”

The audience oohs as she playfully flips her hair back and Tom just smirks at his wife.

Chrissy Teigen points at the couple before adding. “Ok this is already going to be an epic lip sync battle. Look at the competitiveness already happening.”

“Yeah is it like this at home?” LL asks them.

“Oh yeah. Scrabble and Trivia quizzes are crazy at our house. I’m married to a Thesaurus. He knows so much Latin meaning for words it crazy.” Taylor said and winked at her husband.

“Alright we’ll let you both out and get ready for the first round.”

They both walk out and go into their separate dressing rooms.

After the first round of him doing Bare Necessities from the Jungle Book and her doing Hey Good Looking she was the winner which made her so happy and she playfully rubbed it in her husband’s face.

She put on a black corset and a black mini skirt with a white sheer robe on and when she got out of her room and she laughs as she sees the manikin with Tom’s face on it. And Tom was standing next to it, in full Loki costume, was laughing hysterically as he saw it.

“This is hilarious baby. Oh god I hope this gets gif’d so bad.”

“Yeah I might have gone a little nutty I guess I could use our six month old and general lack of sleep as an excuse for me being extra.”

“This is nothing compared to the many pictures of Avengers and Doctor Strange for my little set design.”

She giggles as she sees it. She might have some competition for the final round. They kiss and she gets ready to go back on stage.

Hands to Myself starts playing and as she lip syncs she caresses the Tom manikin and when she would get to some of the lyrics she would walk away and then go back to touching the manikin. As she gets to the last hook of the last verse she turns her head and looks at the audience.

“Oh, I, I want it all/ I want it all, I want it all/ Can’t keep my hands to myself/ I mean I could, but why would I want to?”

As she finishes her selection she sees that Tom was on his way out to do his selection and everyone screamed when they saw he was going out as Loki and she just kisses him fully on the lips which got the audience really wild.

She stands next to LL and as Blank Space started playing and he was lip syncing she was dancing to the beat. He was being really animated like at home when he was playing with their daughter. He would point to the Avengers in their picture frames.

“You’re the king baby and I’m the queen” he lip syncs as he points to Taylor which made the audience scream.

“Darling I’m a nightmare, dressed like a daydream.” He winks and blows a kiss at the camera which made everyone laugh.

As he finishes the song he was smirking and then dropped the mic. He laughs as he looks at his wife and she clapped. She walks out with LL and hugs her husband.

“Alright who won that battle? Taylor?” People screamed. “Or Tom?” The applause and screams were louder for him. “I guess Tom’s the winner of this round. Taylor took the first round and Tom has the second. Is a tie going to an issue at your house?”

“Maybe for like a week but when you have a six month old at home you tend to not hold onto that many grudges. Also he killed it. I thought for a second we were still at home and he was doing this to entertain Jules and I but no he did it in front of all these people. My husband the dork.” She said with a smirk and then kissed him again.

“Alright try to keep it PG we don’t need the world to see you two make out. How will the fans handle that.” LL playfully asks the audience.

“Well you’ve seen my husband. He’s pretty sexy.”

Tom just smiles and has his arms wrapped around his wife’s waist.

When they got home that night they went into their daughter’s nursery at their LA mansion and they both kissed her head goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don't forget to add comments, kudos and bookmarks!


End file.
